


Curtain Call

by haruka



Category: Tenimyu, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aiba Hiroki - Freeform, Kato Kazuki - Freeform, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Real people, Shirota Yuu - Freeform, Tenimyu - Freeform, Yanagi Kotoroh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys come up with an interesting idea for the last curtain call.</p><p>This was the result of two writing prompts: A fifteen-minute word challenge and a sentence prompt. The prompts are stated at the end of the fic.  None of this ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

Curtain Call (Prince of Tennis musical)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Shirota Yuu gave Kato Kazuki a Look. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” replied the actor playing Atobe in the Prince of Tennis musical, The Imperial Match. “Stranger things than that have happened.”

“Yeah, but come on, how do you think he’ll react to that?” Shirota, who played Tezuka, had a fairly good idea of the answer to his own question, and that made him even more reluctant.

“You’ll never know until you try it.” Kato grinned, his eyes twinkling wickedly. “Come on, I dare you.”

“Oh, that’s not fair!” Shirota protested. It was one thing for Kato to joke about this exercise, but to actually turn it into a DARE meant he had to do it!

Kato gave an elegant shrug. “Too late; the challenge has been put forth. Let’s see if you’re man enough to go through with it.”

Shirota raised his chin, his eyes meeting Kato’s. Did he really think he _wouldn’t_?

“It’s time!” one of the backstage crew signaled them, and they prepared to run out for their bows and curtain calls.

\--

Yanagi Kotoroh always enjoyed playing Ryoma in these musicals, and the current cast was a lot of fun. They had already gone through the bows and the first curtain call, and any moment now the curtain would rise for the last one. There would have to be something special that he would add for fanservice – he, Shirota and Kato had done a lot of that lately, and the audience always loved it.

“What have you got planned THIS time?” Aiba Hiroki, who played Fuji, asked him. “Are you and Kato going to fight over Shirota again?”

“We didn’t plan anything specific this time,” Yanagi admitted. “I guess I’ll decide when I get out there!”

“Here’s a thought if you really want to wow them.” Aiba leaned over and whispered the rest into Yanagi’s ear so their castmates wouldn’t hear him. The other actor stared at him.

“Are you kidding?! He’d kill me!”

“I seriously doubt that.” Aiba chuckled. “Anyway, try it and see. If nothing else, the fans will LOVE you for it.”

The curtain began going up and there was no more time to talk or think it through. He was just going to go out and do it, and let the chips fall where they may. Yanagi ran out and saw Shirota jogging toward him from the other side of the stage. It was now or never!

\--

Kato watched with anticipation as their Tezuka and Ryoma came together in the middle of the stage and Shirota grabbed Yanagi, dipping him in a deep kiss. Except … Kato had to fight down laughter as he realized that Yanagi had grabbed Shirota behind the head and was forcing the kiss just as hard!

When Shirota let Yanagi stand upright, the two of them stared at each other like neither could believe what the other had done, even though they had done the exact same thing. Aiba was laughing so hard he was almost falling over and their castmates were either staring or cheering wildly along with the audience.

Shirota and Yanagi finally collected themselves enough to actually bow, and Kato saw them exchange sly grins. After that, he wasn’t sure who had benefited the most from that hot and heavy kiss; the audience or the participants.

\--

(Challenge word - Resolute)  
(Sentence prompt – I dare you.)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
